


Mischievous ways of the Durin brothers

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Durin Family, Mischievous Kili and Fili, Multi, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: when the two of the Durin brothers are stuck in a meeting, Kili gets bored and is more than happy to create some entertainment.





	Mischievous ways of the Durin brothers

**Author's Note:**

> another request from xxbyimm in tumblr. enjoy folkes!

Fili and Kili were standing in front of Thorin´s desk in his study, eyes glued to the floor. Thorin was yelling at them vigorously behind his desk, hands clenched into fists. Their uncle was fuming but tried his very best to control his anger toward his nephews. He couldn´t believe that they would do something like this…well he could believe it from Kili but Fili…he felt somewhat disappointed. Fili was suppose to be the more reasonable of the two.

_“Have you any idea how many months we´ve been preparing that meeting?!”_

Fili flinches at his uncle´s infuriated tone but keeps quiet and his gaze at the floor. He feels awful about the whole deal. Why, by Mahal, why he didn´t listen to his conscience? He should have known that Thorin was going to notice their little prank that blew out of proportions when Kili got bored.

 _“I´m very disappointed Fili. You´re the crown prince of Erebor for Mahal´s sake. This isn´t the kind of behavior I´m looking for from you…neither of you.”_ Thorin scolded them his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward placing his hands onto his desk. While Fili had the sense to keep his mouth shut, Kili had other ideas. He always liked to push his uncle´s buttons to see how far he could go before Thorin had enough of his antics. _“Oh come on uncle! Don´t deny it, it was kinda fun!”_ Kili quipped that smug grin on his face, which was his trademark when he was proud of himself.

The room fell awfully quiet and Fili turned to look at his brother shocked expression on his face. Now he´s done it. It was a good life as long as it lasted. Thorin stared at his younger nephew dangerously quiet before very slowly straightening his back.

Balin who had been quiet all this time ran his left hand over his face and sighing stepped forward. _“Perhaps it would be best if we all take a breather before we continue this conversation any further, your majesty?”_ he tried to reason with his king, but Thorin was not having any of it. Kili had crossed the line and it was about time to remind the boy that even if they were related, he wasn´t going to get away with it this time. Balin kept his gaze steadily at his king while trying to remember how did they ended up in this situation.

 

 

The long oval shaped deep red brown mahogany table was dominating the meeting room. Fourteen dwarf lords was sitting around it waiting for their king to let the meeting to begin. Thorin sat at the end of the table, Fili on his right and Kili on his left. Balin was sitting next to Fili pile of parchments in front of him.

 _"Everyone is here, good. Let´s begin then.”_ Thorin´s voice, full of authority echoed through the meeting room.

Conversations of the trades between Mirkwood and Erebor was first thing on the list and that lasted over three hours. When Thorin was satisfied with the results he moved the discussions to the next topic which was finding a future wife to Fili. Hearing this the brothers shared a look and Kili smirked. He thought this was going to be interesting but boy, was he wrong or what!

After hour and half listening the elders going back and forth which kingdom should be involved in this, Kili was getting bored. He was tapping his foot under the table and kept glancing the lords pondering how he could make this meeting little more interesting. Then it hit him and he started to grin like a devil. Fili noticed that and kicked his brother under the table giving him a warning look. They peeked at their uncle who was at the moment concentrated to the argument that was going on between two lords at the other end of the table. _“Come on Fee! You have to admit it that this is boring as hell!”_ Kili whispered quiet enough that Thorin or Balin wasn´t able to hear. _“Kee no…don´t.”_ Fili warned but it had no effect. Kili winked at him and snatched one of the parchments dropping it discreetly onto his lap. Fili watched his brother little worried but his curiosity was starting to win his inner battle if he should or shouldn´t participate in this.

Kili detached a small piece of the parchment, rolled it into a small ball and then he waited. When he saw that nobody was paying any attention in his direction, he took aim and fired the little ball with his index finger and thumb toward one of the lords. When the ball hit it´s mark, straight to his temple, a high-pitched yelp was heard from him. Kili and Fili quickly took an innocent expressions on their faces while everyone else was startled by the noise. Thorin´s eyebrows shot up and he looked at the lord inquisitively. _“Everything alright?”_ he asked with low and calm voice. _“…Yes…yes I think so…something must have stang me. Nothing to worry about, your majesty.”_ the lord answered looking a little perplexed. Thorin nodded his head and continued the meeting. But little did he know that that was just the start of the mischievous brothers to keep going their little pranks.

Fili shaked his head and when nobody noticed, took one of the parchments to himself and started to make his own ammo. He had to admit that this meeting was killing him very slowly but surely. They took their turns making sure not to fire too frequent so that no one would become skeptical of what was happening. But Thorin was starting to suspect something. It was too chilly that the culprit could be some kind of insect. And it was just Kili´s luck that when he was aiming again, Thorin´s gaze fall upon him and anger flared in it. _“Kili!”_

He visibly jumped in his chair and turned his head to look Thorin who´s eyes was glaring at him intensely. _“ What do you think you´re doing?”_ angry growl escaped from Thorin´s chest and Kili shrinked instinctively. _“ Nothing?”_  

Thorin raises one of his eyebrow at his nephew what would only signify that Kili should really reconsider his answer. _“ Fili did it also!”_ dark haired dwarf ratted which caused Thorin to turn his attention to Fili who was staring at his brother. _“ Thanks a lot oh brother of mine.”_

_“In my study…both of you. Now!”_

 

Balin shaked his head at that and watched as Kili´s smirk started to fade.

 _"Both of you will write a personal apology to every single lord of the counsel and deliver them personally to them. After that…Kili will join with Balin and Ori at the library where you will copy every single parchment Balin tell you to copy.“_ Thorin´s voice was deep and didn´t left any room to argue. Kili´s head dropped and quiet whine escaped from him. _” What was that?“_ Thorin asked. _"Nothing, uncle.”_

 _“Good. That´s what I thought. And Fili…you will tend every meeting in the next two months with me.”_ Thorin looked at the golden prince who had a very remorseful expression on his face as he nodded.

_“ Dismissed. ”_

Both brothers walked out of their uncle´s study without saying a word. This is what happens when you try to cheer up the very boring meeting. Elders doesn´t have any humor left, Kili thought to himself as he walked toward his chambers. As for Fili, he was more than glad that he didn´t have to tend those meetings with his brother, otherwise he would meet his maker sooner than later in a form of his uncle. Indeed….mischievous ways of the Durin brothers wasn´t always like walk in a park. Not when their uncle was around.


End file.
